


Two Singers in Love

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Damerey Week, Domesticity, Dorks in Love, F/M, Rey is a Kenobi, Romantic Fluff, Singer Poe, Singer Rey, fictober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Rey Kenobi and Poe Dameron were dating. Usually, this wouldn’t be a problem at all. Except the fact they were two of the most celebrated singers, and they had been dating quietly for nearly a year.Only their agents, pr people, closest friends and family knew about the relationship. And they did not mind at all. They liked being able to just be left alone and be together as much as they could before their relationship was made public, eventually.





	Two Singers in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of DameRey Week: Song Day  
Fictober Prompts: 17. “There is just something about them/her/him.” & 25. “I could really eat something.”

Rey Kenobi and Poe Dameron were dating. Usually, this wouldn’t be a problem at all. Except the fact they were two of the most celebrated singers, and they had been dating quietly for nearly a year.

Only their agents, pr people, closest friends and family knew about the relationship. And they did not mind at all. They liked being able to just be left alone and be together as much as they could before their relationship was made public, eventually.

Finn Troop, a mutual friend of them both had remarked on it once, saying to Rey, “Once people find out you two are together, they will lose their minds, you know?”

Rey had shrugged, “Possibly, but in the meantime, I’ll enjoy the peace while it lasts.”

Poe himself had not escaped the notice either. But in his case, it had been a reported who had asked, “Would you ever consider making a duet with Rey Kenobi?”

Poe had smiled, nodded and said, “Yes. There is just something about her that I like, she’s talented and it would be a joy to work with her.”

The day that interview had gone public, fans began shipping them together, calling them ‘Damerey’. Both Rey and Poe had laughed at the nickname when they were told, but said nothing publicly.

And that had been that, the world kept spinning on its axis. They continued dating, having quiet night ins and loving each other.

Today, they had decided to have a quiet night in. Cooking together and watching a movie was one of their favorite ways to be together. Poe had excused himself from the kitchen for bit, citing ‘mother nature’s call’ as an excuse. So Rey watched over the oven, waiting for their food to be ready.

“Shining Rey of sunshine,” Poe sang once he returned. “Is it ready?”

Rey smiled, she loved that about Poe. He was just so musically inclined that he could make even the simplest everyday phrases music and turn them into song. “Not quite yet,” Rey sang back at him.

“I could really eat something,” Poe sang back, an amused smile on his handsome features.  
“Then wait a bit, it’s almost done.” Rey laughed.

Poe didn’t say anything for a while, just finished setting the table. When he was done, he said, “You know, we should do a duet album.”

“Oh?” Rey was curious now.

“Yeah!” Poe was beaming. “We both can sing, I write and you’re starting to do so - I’ve seen your poetry Rey -, we could have an amazing album together.”

“I’ll think about it,” Rey said, blushing slightly at the mention of her poetry.

Poe was about to say something when the kitchen timer went off. Poe rose and got the food out of the oven, and the conversation fell to the wayside, moving to Rey’s upcoming visit to her grandfather. And dinner gave way to a comedy movie they both loved and cuddling.

Two days later, as if the universe was pushing them to work together, they received a call from Senator Leia Organa, a friend of Poe’s father who wanted to see if they would sing together on a charity gala she would be hosting. Three songs, two of their liking and a ballad of her choosing. They agreed.

They picked the songs and threw into rehearsals enthusiastically. Soon enough, they were ready for the event.

For the event itself, Rey picked a white dress in honor of Leia. More specifically, Leia’s white suit in which she had delivered a powerful speech that launched her career. Poe had gotten a new tuxedo for the event.

When it was time to go on stage, they walked side by side and let the music wash over them, getting lost in the moment. The first two songs were easy, but when it came to the ballad, something shifted. They held hands during it, letting their emotions wash over their interpretation, never taking their eyes off each other.

At the end, Poe kissed Rey on full view of the audience. Neither exactly regretted it. And neither noticed that someone had recorded the performance and posted it on social media.

Fans had a meltdown.

And fifteen minutes later their agents were calling. Where they denying? Confirming? What were going to do?

Poe and Rey had looked at each other and shrugged, and Poe asked Rey, “Joint video?”

“Sounds fine to me.”

And the press and public had to wait for several days.

In the end, the video went in both of their accounts. In it, Rey and Poe sat together and Rey started, “As you probably know by now, we shared an intimate moment at Senator Organa’s event. The truth is, we are dating.”

“And have been dating for a while,” Said Poe. “We wanted to have some private time together, before the press got wind of it. Getting to know each other better, see where this was going without expectations nor outside pressure.”

“And now we’re in a good place to tell you that we are together,” Rey continued and then looked at Poe, both of them smiled at each other. “I know we’re asking too much, but just… let us enjoy what we have, please.”

“Also, we have a surprise for you,” Poe’s grin was wide and full of mischief. “We’re working on an album together. Bye!”

Their fans went wild.

Finn could only say, “Told you so.”


End file.
